Believe
There's something strange about that zombie guarding the sawmill. Maybe it's not as abandoned as we thought... Cast * Louise Bailey * Padraic * Moonchild Plot A Warning? You’re chasing up every report you received about zombie repellants, and today you’re heading to a sawmill to question a suspicious group of people there. Down Here, By The River As you approach the sawmill, you see zombies in wooden cages. A voice calls out for help from down by the river. Just A Bit Further Louise notes that there doesn’t seem to be anyone in danger. Padraic, your companion, grows stranger as you run along the riverbank. Into The River! You hear the whirr of ropes and pulleys as Padraic ascends from the path - the trapped zombies you spotted earlier are set free. Onto The Ledge! Just as it looks like there is nowhere to run, you hear a voice from a nearby ledge - you’re not feeling particularly trusting, but what choice do you have? Not A Great Plan, But... Your savior introduces herself as Moonchild. She ended up here when the cult members said they wanted to trade with her for her “supplies”. One, Two, Three! The cultists anger the zoms by chanting in tones similar to the control devices, but you lift the wooden gate with Moonchild’s help in the nick of time. They Won't Listen, They Believe Louise shouts a half-hearted warning back to the cult members, who do not heed her advice and face a grisly end. Transcript caw SAM YAO: You’re getting close to it. LOUISE BAILEY: No word on what we’ll find? SAM YAO: All a bit unclear. That Comansys documentary suggested they had some tech that could motivate people to stay away from an area, even back in the seventies. We know they make the little humming box that’s keeping the children’s dorm safe from the zoms, so we’re chasing up every rumor of someone who reckons they can keep zombies away. rustles Now, this one’s – well, yeah. We had a couple of travellers pass through last month who said some creepy people in the abandoned sawmill say they can repel zombies. LOUISE BAILEY: So me and Five could be going after a bunch of people who reckon they can keep zombies away with the power of their B.O.? SAM YAO: Well, yeah, potentially. Or well, I don’t know. By really boring conversation? LOUISE BAILEY: Or they might keep them away by shooting anyone who comes anywhere near the sawmill, human or zom. SAM YAO: But we have to check it out. If they’ve got one of those devices, then - LOUISE BAILEY: They might know more about the people who took Maxie. Yeah, got to check, even if it’s probably nothing. SAM YAO: Still, could be dangerous. Keep your eyes peeled, guys. moans LOUISE BAILEY: Oh, God! Did you have to say “peeled”? SAM YAO: What? LOUISE BAILEY: Are you picking that up? SAM YAO: That’s… oh God, God! Don’t look. LOUISE BAILEY: Aw, it’s still twitching. SAM YAO: Oh, it’s pinned down by that stake! LOUISE BAILEY: It’s still alive, sort of. SAM YAO: Head’s still on. LOUISE BAILEY: But its skin’s not. SAM YAO: Do you think it’s a warning? LOUISE BAILEY: It’s sure as hell not a welcome, that. But if anyone could do this to a zom – get that close to the teeth and not get bitten - SAM YAO: Yeah, we want to meet them. footsteps LOUISE BAILEY: So Jamie’s gone? SAM YAO: Yeah. Ministry sent a chopper for him yesterday. I don’t think he’s really pleased about it. Well, I don’t know if he’s really ever pleased about anything. LOUISE BAILEY: If it had been me, I wouldn’t do it. Don’t believe in any of that royalty rubbish. You get what you make for yourself in this life. SAM YAO: He’s big on duty, Jamie. Fireman, looking after those kids. He wants to do his duty, if he can. LOUISE BAILEY: Mug’s game, if you ask me. Alright, there’s the sawmill. Looks like they’ve built it out, a bit like Abel. Big fence, no signs of life. SAM YAO: Apart from that flayed zombie. LOUISE BAILEY: Not exactly life. Hmm. SAM YAO: What? LOUISE BAILEY: Look there. Zombies in a wooden cage. Must have trapped some for… no, I can’t think of a good reason for anyone to trap zoms. Doesn’t look much like they’re doing research. PADRAIC: Help! Help me! Zombies! LOUISE BAILEY: That came from down by the river. SAM YAO: Someone’s coming. footsteps PADRAIC: Please, please, you have to help me. There are people trapped, and the zombies are coming. Please! SAM YAO: He looks a bit red-eyed. PADRAIC: We can save them, please. LOUISE BAILEY: Which way? PADRAIC: Down here, by the river. Please! LOUISE BAILEY: Come on, Five. LOUISE BAILEY: I can’t see any zoms, mate. Or any people, either. PADRAIC: They’re just around the next bend. You hate zombies, don’t you? LOUISE BAILEY: I wouldn’t say hate. PADRAIC: But you’ll kill them, won’t you? That’s why you’re coming to help me, to kill the zombies. LOUISE BAILEY: We heard there were people around here who could repel zombies, keep them away? PADRAIC: Yes, yes, I’ve seen it. If you believe, then you will see it, too. LOUISE BAILEY: What is it you’ve seen? PADRAIC: Wonders. I’ve seen the ceremony – the garlands of flowers and the gray chant. They will not harm those who can speak to them. LOUISE BAILEY: Was this a dream you had, Padraic? PADRAIC: All shall see it! Please just come a little further! I shall show you. LOUISE BAILEY: Sam? Our route back – still clear? SAM YAO: Yup. You’ve got a straight road out of there, anytime you need it. LOUISE BAILEY: Alright, then. Just a bit further. PADRAIC: You shall not wait much longer my brothers. We are coming for you. SAM YAO: Guys, I’m really getting a not great feeling about this guy. And what is that on the wall? LOUISE BAILEY: Reminds me of the stuff they got us to do in art therapy. Except not as good. Looks like a stick drawing of a zombie. PADRAIC: It is the image of the redemption. SAM YAO: Painted in - let’s hope red paint? Are those offerings underneath? LOUISE BAILEY: Two Yorkie bars and a can of peas. SAM YAO: It looks like a shrine, right? LOUISE BAILEY: Padraic, what is this? Are there people who need our help? PADRAIC: There are! You are needed. LOUISE BAILEY: And those people are where? PADRAIC: Your eyes must be opened. Now, my brothers! creak, pulley rattles LOUISE BAILEY: What are you doing? CULTIST: We have you, brother! SAM YAO: Oh, God. Padraic’s – they had some mechanical thing with ropes to lift him up off the path, and you - LOUISE BAILEY: Let me guess. Someone else has released the trapped zombies at the head of the path. PADRAIC: Feed, my brothers and sisters, upon the offerings we have brought for you. Feed, my dead yet living ones! SAM YAO: It’s a trap! LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, we got that. PADRAIC: It will hurt for but a moment, and then you will have eternal life! CULTIST: Love surrounds you! CULTIST:Your spirits will be with us! We shall bless you every spring with offerings of meal and barely. cultists chant LOUISE BAILEY: So we’re thinking this is a zombie cult, right? SAM YAO: Oh yeah, absolutely. Only one thing for it – into the river! Run! running PADRAIC: Do not resist. Allow our brothers and sisters their nourishment! LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, yeah, you allow me my nourishment when I get my hands on you! This river’s up to our waists, Sam, and the zoms are hard on our heels, and they’re not tiring. Tell me there’s some way out of here. SAM YAO: The walls of those cliffs are sheer for another couple of miles! They picked this place for a reason. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, I saw some bones washed up on a ledge we passed. These sickos have probably been feeding their pet zoms here for months! CULTIST: Please, don’t resist! It will make it harder for you! Allow yourself to become one with them! CULTIST: With your sacrifice, we shall live! LOUISE BAILEY: Why don’t you jump down here and say that? growls, is smacked into the river PADRAIC: No, no, do not hurt our brothers! SAM YAO: They’ve gone mad! It must be! LOUISE BAILEY: I don’t know. I’ve met a few religious crazies in prison, and this isn’t so far away from general religious crazy talk. MOONCHILD: Over here, over here! LOUISE BAILEY: Oh God, what now? MOONCHILD: Climb up onto the ledge. I’ve got a way out, but it’ll take three people. Please be quick! SAM YAO: That could be another trap. LOUISE BAILEY: We’re not going to last another two miles of river running, Sam. And Five agrees. We’re going up. MOONCHILD: Oh, praise Gaia, you’ve come! I thought I’d die here alone! I only have one soy bar left. LOUISE BAILEY: And you are - ? MOONCHILD: Ah, sorry. Sorry. Our auras are so connected. You feel that, too, don’t you? Your purple aura, my blue one, they’re – sorry. I’m Moonchild. SAM YAO: Moonchild… LOUISE BAILEY: Pulled the same trick on you, did they? Lured you down, then tried to set the zoms on you? MOONCHILD: Not exactly. LOUISE BAILEY: We’re not going to try and guess. What was it? MOONCHILD: Their heads are messed up, man. They said they wanted to trade with me, for my… “supplies”. SAM YAO: Supplies? LOUISE BAILEY: Guns? Army tech? If you’ve been selling people to cultists to feed to zombies, I’ll throw you down the cliff myself. MOONCHILD: Oh no, man. No. I believe in peace. I think we should all just live together in harmony. My supplies are just something to take the edge off the apocalypse. LOUISE BAILEY: Oh! Great. You got any smack? Ever since this started, I’ve been thinking, “You know what would really help right now? Some smack.” SAM YAO: Uh, is this really the right time? MOONCHILD: The cultists took all my supply. Padraic, their leader, said they wanted to trade, for a special event. Turned out they didn’t have a lorry loaded with fuel. LOUISE BAILEY: And the special event was your death? MOONCHILD: They had a bad reaction to my stash. I’ve been in these caves for five days. I’ve been meditating, conserving my energies. I’ve looked around – see what I’ve found? opens SAM YAO: Right, yeah uh, a pathway out blocked by a big crowd of zoms held in by a big wooden stockade. That gate is enormous! MOONCHILD: The universe answered me when you arrived! Do you see? If two of us climb on the gate, we can lift it! LOUISE BAILEY: And it’d need one person to distract the zoms out, then double back by the cliff path. I see. PADRAIC: Moonchild! We know where you are! Your magic potions can’t save you! LOUISE BAILEY: It’s not a great plan, but it’s the only one we’ve got. Come on, down the path. LOUISE BAILEY: Alright. Moonchild, you got the other side of the gate? MOONCHILD: Ready! SAM YAO: You’re going to be okay, Five. Those cultists are still milling about on the top of the cliff. I think they – I think they don’t want to hurt the zombies. PADRAIC: Brothers and sisters – sing with me the song of our brothers! chant LOUISE BAILEY: Runner Five, am I crazy? Is that chant actually making the zoms look a bit sort of calm? growls No, my mistake, it’s just maddening them. Good, right. PADRAIC: The living dead shall recognize us. Their spirits are with us! LOUISE BAILEY: God, these people are sick! What did happen to that flayed zombie? How did they do that? MOONCHILD: Um, I really don’t think you want to know. LOUISE BAILEY: I do. If they’ve got some way of keeping zombies at bay, we need to know about it. MOONCHILD: Seriously, man, you don’t want to know. LOUISE BAILEY: I do want to know. Just tell us. Things are less scary when you just know the truth. MOONCHILD: I saw them do it! He was a cult member. They believe that they can befriend the zombies. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, we see that. MOONCHILD: That flayed man? I don’t know, man, I think maybe the LSD like, freed his spirit from the cult. He talked to them. He said, “You’re all crazy.” They got so angry, said he was an unbeliever, and… he wasn’t a zombie when they flayed him. LOUISE BAILEY: Oh, Jesus. Yeah, maybe that’s not less scary now I know the truth. SAM YAO: Guys, cultists on the move. If you’re going to do this, do it now! LOUISE BAILEY: Moonchild? Count of three, we heave this gate up. Five, ready to run. MOONCHILD: One - LOUISE BAILEY: Two - PADRAIC: They’re there! After them! MOONCHILD: Three! growl LOUISE BAILEY: Here, Five, grab my hand! SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s working! They’re trying to follow you up the cliff, but they’re not fast enough. MOONCHILD: Hey, some of them are chasing after Padraic and the cultists! shouts That’s karma, man! Karma! SAM YAO: We can’t just let them get eaten! LOUISE BAILEY: Don’t see why not. They flayed a man alive. SAM YAO: They’re people. You’re safe now, at least warn them! LOUISE BAILEY: Fine. shouts Run! Back the way you came! Run! Slam the door behind you, the zoms can’t get through! PADRAIC: Our brothers and sisters shall not harm us. Since our eyes have been opened, we have seen them for what they are! They are like us! All things are like us! LOUISE BAILEY: Oh God, it’s like talking to someone who’s really stoned. shouts You have to go back inside! The zoms are coming for you! CULTIST: They shall not hurt us, they are our friends! CULTIST: Are we not like them? LOUISE BAILEY: No, no, you’re not! CULTIST: Witness now, the miracle! CULTIST: They shall not hurt us, for they - eat the cultists, cultists scream MOONCHILD: They won’t listen. They believe. LOUISE BAILEY: Just run! SAM YAO: Abel runners, come back home. There’s nothing we can do here. Codex Artefact Cult ramblings They are us, they know us. Can a man forget his past? How can she not know me now she knew me then we shall make all right. Their minds are closed but mine is open the truth has entered me in the sound of the chant and drum and all shall be revealed to the great truth all shall know that we are one. They shall not harm us if we open unto them. Category:Mission Category:Season Three